Wished
by Pink DinoSwaur
Summary: He wished with all his might.a 24 day with her once again...SASUSAKU a sequel to she let go.


**Hi there I know the fanfic "She let go" was not pretty good but Big thanks to those who have read and review. And I admit, that I'm not really good in writing fanfics, so please don't expect too much from me. As long as I'm making you happy. I'm contented )**

**My ideas sometimes are dull, so I often write oneshots because they suddenly disappear, haha that may be the reason why I'm making a sequel so early because it will get out of my mind! So Sorry**

**The sequel of she let go.hope you like it**

* * *

_An hour with you..._

"Sakura!!"

"Sakura wake up! You idiot!" Sasuke shook Sakura's body hardly but gave up when the Medic Nin started to stop him.

His Sharingan faded due to the limit if his body and tears started to flow from his usual cold onyx orbs. But in this day. In this entire moment.

He cried

"You said you'll just take a nap...you big fat forehead liar" he muttered. The medic nin retreated few spaces away from the unusual Uchiha Sasuke

"I-I believed you…."

"Sasuke" he turned around to see his blonde teammate already woken up, his azure eyes was puffed from crying

"Gomen, I didn't do anything to saver her" Naruto said with his messy blond hair blocking his eyes

"It's not your fault" he said monotonously

_She let go_

Sasuke bowed his head and rested on Sakura's right collarbone. He decided to stop crying. For no matter how many tears he shed

Sakura is not coming back

With her unfading smile at him

Only to him, JUST for him

He scrapped the dirty soil with his fingernails. His teeth gritted with so much agony.

"**I wish to have her back, even for a moment, even for just a single second!! To hear my name coming from her lips…UCHIHA you lost again a special person in your life**

**! You stupid moron!**

"SAKURA!!!!"

A loud cry from a broken heart

"**THUD"**

Sasuke's onyx orbs widened only to see a dark ceiling in front of him

A nightmare, He thought

Sasuke rubbed his eyes to give him clearer vision. The night was still young but the day that Sakura died haunting him every night that made him the indisposition to sleep. His gaze landed on the group picture he had in Team seven.

Where in that time, she was still live

OH kami, he missed her badly

So he decided for a midnight stroll and his first stop by was…

The cemetery

Wearing his usual blue turtleneck and white pants he sat on the grass in front of a gray stone mural as his onyx orbs scan the words engraved on it but froze at the last words written:

HARUNO SAKURA

It's been almost 4 years since that incident happen but to Sasuke it seems fresh like yesterday. He began to talk.

"Good eve, I mean good morning. Err…whatever..." he blushed slightly realizing he was loosing out words for him to say.

"Well, sorry to bother you, but you know. Your annoyingness misses me" he smirked. Sasuke continued

"Gaah…Right now I'm trying to be happy as ever! And be the great shinobi you've wanted"

"So be proud to your boyfriend…hmm...No I mean your husband up there wherever you are" he added smirking more

"…"

"…"

"…."

_It's really hard to make face that your happy but deep inside it hurts you know…_Sasuke thought to himself

"Didn't you remember I proposed to you? And I'm a looser for degrading my pride without you even returning the favor…" he muttered unexpectedly smiling at the thought

"And… I want a hug or kiss. And if ever, I want both" his smiling gradually changed into grinning. _Is this really Sasuke?_

"So. GET READY…I'm..."

"………"

"…….."

"…following you…" he added with a mischievous smile altogether with his mischievous mind. Maybe Sakura's craziness has infected him after all.

Ah, the POWER of LOVE. Sigh

"I hope this works"

He closed his eyes and silence overwhelmed. He concentrated as he

Wished

WISHED

W-I-S-H-E-D

With all his might

True enough that Sasuke never believed in supernatural thingy but it doesn't matter anymore.

It's his last hope

But who knows maybe it works…

A light shone above him. Sasuke raised his chin up at the light descending in front of him from the sky.

"Who are you?" to his surprised he asked with his cautious stance

The light is glowing and undeniably floating. You have no idea what it really was.

"I'm nobody, but I have heard your heart's plea and I am granting you your wish" the light gave out a soft voice of a woman towards Sasuke

"What?! H-how could I trust you?" _I didn't even know you're a female until it I mean she talks _

"Well the offer would expire within 5 seconds...1...2...3" she threatens

"A-Alright!_ Spirits or whatever can never hurt a ninja like me, they are also hot tempered_" he though to himself

"So how could you help me?" Sasuke returned from his normal stance and crossed his arms coolly.

"I don't manifest the powers of bringing back life to a certain dead body nor steal a soul from a living human. So here's the point..." the light explained

"I can temporarily take away your soul from your body and sent you to your destination. Or more specifically, TO HER" she continued

Sasuke's eyes startled a bit but a small curve formed from his lips

"I'm giving you 24 hours to be in her world and if you exceed from the time limit, you'll be lost into nothingness forever" she ended the explanation

"And when you go there, there's no turning back. It will make a huge fuss"she added

Sasuke paused for a while. Thinking carefully. But no matter how risky it is.

He's pretty determined

"Okay is that all?" Sasuke asked facing the small floating light

"_That thing still gives me creeps…UCHIHA SASUKE, are you really in reality?"_ he thought

"Fine, now close your eyes and wish like it's the end of the world. Your self determination will be more convenient"

Without a word, Sasuke closed his eyes and

Wished.

WISHED

W-I-S-H-E-D

with all his might

_I can't believe I'm doing this.._

_Seems like I'm also an idiot, the same as Naruto…so obsess to ramen_

_While I'm so obsess to her_

He smirked

_I'm almost near……._

"SASUKE?" a voice interrupted him that he hastily opened his onyx orbs to see a normal town the same as konoha.

"Sa-Sakura???" he almost grinned to hear his name from a very familiar voice but she was…

"Okasan?"

Sasuke bewildered at the woman with the same resemblance of him smiling warmly at him. Sasuke approached the lady and hugged his long dead mother from the Uchiha massacre

"My young Sasuke! So that light granted your wish huh" mikoto added and looking sadly to him. Tears almost escaped from his same onyx eyes

"Wh-why mother?? What's wrong?"

_Where the hell is Sakura?!!_

"I-'I'm so sorry but Sakura heard you talking in front of her grave…and..." mikoto gave up and tears flow from her onyx orbs

"..And?"

"S-she cried and…wished…"

"WHAT?"

"Like the same thing you do..."

Sasuke froze. He can't believe he lost the gamble for the second time.

Lost Sakura in this last chance. Again.

"Sakura was granted to stay 24 hours down in earth"

"……"

"……"

Those words….tormented Sasuke

Meanwhile

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Sakura called she was in the grave waking the sleeping form of Sasuke

"_Sakura!"_

"Sasuke-kun...It can't be…"

"_Sakura..."_

Sasuke screamed her name but it was…too late

"_And when you go there, there's no turning back. It will make a huge fuss"_Sasuke remembered those wanings given from him

-

-

-

-

He can't go back

-

-

-

-

"If only you had just waited for me a little longer…" she muttered sadly her warm skin hugged the numb body of Sasuke. Who was unfortunately in the other world where she was a minute ago.

She cried

* * *

**Waahh I'm so sorry!!! For me I think it's kinda dull but I hope you liked it. and the anime bleach influenced my ideas in the place of supernatural thingy and the rest was made up…but I hope you like it. **

**SO SORRY for the wrong grammars, OCness and the tragedy )**


End file.
